Flaming Love
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sequel to Sacrifices Roxas's turn . Roxas's is kidnaped and given to the god Axel. Yaoi lemon is later chapter is if you don't like don't read. :3
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the Characters. This is a sequel to Sacrifices. It's a Yaoi lemon as well so if you don't like down read. Please review and favorite.**

"Sora!" A small teen yelled as he ran through the town. His spiked blond hair was starting to stick to his forehead. His blue eye's filled with panic and worry for his twin brother who went missing earlier the night on his way home from his part time job. "Where are you?" Roxas yell still as he started walking almost out of breath. The blond started looking the moment the owner of the shop that the other worked for said that he left hours ago. He was about to start back up running when someone grabbed him from behind. Roxas started fighting as hard as he could even biting the person behind him but when a white cloth was placed over his mouth and nose everything when white as he fell to the ground. 

**Roxas: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Kishi: I don't know what you're talking about Roxy? *smiles sweetly***

**Roxas: You had my twin kidnapped then me!**

**Kishi: Your point… **

**Roxas: My point is…well my point!...is…JUST NO OKAY! JUST NO!**

**Kishi: If you don't shut it I'll have axel tie you to the bed and do what every he wants!**

**Roxas: YOUR EVIL! *Axel pop's up behind him***

**Kishi: Axel have fun.*sits down in chair and starts watching***

**Axel:*grab's roxas*Well you heard Kishi-sama! *grin's as drag's him to the bed***

**Kishi: Hope you enjoyed the chapter*watch* **

**Roxas: Wait one more thing!**

**Kishi: Fine just make it fast.**

**Roxas: WTF is with the name!**

**Kishi: I thought it would be funny! **

**AXEl/Roxas:*facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas's eye's opening slowly, he tried to move his hand to rub them but something was getting in his way making so he couldn't move them from where they sat behind his back. He opening his blue eye's wider as he looked at himself he was tied up in red and black silk ribbons, there was a red ball gag in his mouth keeping his words in side and he was only wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants. He was in a stone room that was lite by what seems to be moon light and was lying on a stone table. The blond started trying to pull out of the ribbons.

"So you're awake?" A dark voice came from the other side of the large room. Roxas started to shake a little as he hears footsteps coming near him. A man came into the moon light; he was tall with grayish hair and tanned skin. The only person who fit was Xemnas or better known as 'Mansex', Roxas started to fight to get the gag off. 'Mansex' moved the gag letting Roxas speak.

"Where's my brother?" Roxas almost screamed as he pulled on the ribbons some more.

"Yes little let's just say he's with the gods." 'Mansex' said with a grin as Roxas's eyes when wide.

"You Ass hole," Roxas pulled more.

"Oh don't worry you'll be with him soon." With that 'Mansex' put the gag back on. "SAIX," A man with an X shape scar on his face and long blue hair came into the light.

"Yes sir," he said with a deep voice.

"Put our sacrifice on the plat form." Saix grab the small teen and placed him over his shudder and started up a long flight of stairs. The blond started trying to pull out of the other grip but failed when Saix said he will through him to ground his he didn't stop. Once they were at the top of the stairs Saix placed him on top of an old stone platform. Saix then walked down to join 'Mansex' "I summon you Axel god of fire," The room filled with red and black lights. Roxas looked up to see a man with red hair then everything when blank.

**Xemnas: My name is not MANSEX so stop calling me that!**

**Kishi: I'll call you whatever I want and if you don't shut up about it I'll make you bottom to Demyx! **

**Xemnas: *Eye's go wide shut's mouth and hides behind Saix***

**Kishi: That's what I thought!**

**Saix: Not even you are that mean.**

**Kishi: Are you willing to bet your ass on it.**

**Saix: *shut's up***

**Kishi: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this is the last chapter but there will be a squeal. **

Roxas woke up to a warm felling all around him. He opened his blue eyes slowly and started to look around the room. He was slaying on a bed that was bigger than his room that he shared with Sora and could most likely fit 30 people his size. It was made up in black and red silk sheets. He moved the sheets see that he was only in his light blue boxers and put his feet on the red fluffy carpet. The room itself was covered in red silk and was larger than his apartment. Over by a large wooden door was a man. He had long red hair, green eyes and two purple tear drop tattoos on his cheek bones. He was around 6"2 compared to Roxas who was only 5"6 and was buff. His skin was sun kissed and was only wearing a pair of black flowing pants.

"So you're finally awake." The red head said as he started to walk over to the bed. "What's your name?"

"Roxas," the teen said as he watched the man walk.

"I'm Axel but I want you to call me master, Axel-sama or lord of flames. Got it memorized." With that said the night before started to come back to the other. "How old are you?" Axel asked getting Roxas's out of his memories.

"17," Roxas blushed as the god put a hand to his cheeks.

"Are you sure, you're so small." Roxas's eye's when wide.

"Well I'm still growing," Roxas said as he turned his back blushing a little. As he was doing so he felt a hand rubbing his ass. He turned around quickly only to be pushed down on the bed. His arm's where pulled over his head making him blush deeply.

"You're so cute," Axel said as he kissed and started to suck on the others neck leaving a dark hickey.

"Stop," Roxas said as he pulled out of the gods grip and kneed him in the gut. Axel grabbed his tummy as Roxas ran to the large door. Once he was almost the door lite up in blue flames stop his escape.

"There's no way out so just be a good little pet and give up." Axel said as he grabbed and put him over his shoulder.

"Put me down ass hole," Roxas started to hit axel on the back and kick his legs trying to get free. Once the fire crouch got to the bed he dropped Roxas on it and pinned him down. Axel pushed his lips onto Roxas's who kept his mouth shut. Axel put his hand to Roxas's flat stomach and started to move down to his boxers. He slowly pulled then down his legs and through then on the other side of the room. Then once that was down he bit down on the small teen's bottom lip making his open his mouth in pain giving Axel time to push inside. Axel started to explore the small mouth mapping out every part. Without knowing it Roxas started to kiss back. The God grinned as he pulled away leaving Roxas as a panting, blushing mess.

"You're so cute," Axel said as he licked Roxas's right cheek and started to move to his neck. Then he started to lick his way down the others chest. He stopped at his nipple and started to suck making Roxas moan and cover his back a little. Axel started to suck harder and he plays with the other one.

"More…" Roxas eyes when wide at what he just moaned out. "I didn't mean…"

"So you want more." The god said with a big grin on his face.

"NO I didn't mean that," Roxas said as he tried to push the red head off him.

"You can't take it back now." The fire god grabbed a bottle that sat on the small table by the bed and opened it. "Spread your legs," Roxas shock his head no. "If you don't I'll just shove it in." Roxas's eye's went wide then did as he was told. "That's a good boy." Axel prodded some or the slick liquid on three of his finger then put one to Roxas's tight opening. The human closed his eyes as Axel pushed it inside. "If you relax it will hurt a lot less." Axel pushed in another finger and thrust slowly. "You're so tight, this must be your first time." Axel said with a grin. Roxas blushed and covered his face with his arms. With his free hand Axel moved Roxas's arm away from his face. "I want to see your face." Axel pushed in deeper making his pet moan and start bucking his hips trying to get him to hit that spot again. Axel added the last finger and gave a few thrusts then pulled them out making the other moan at the loss. After that Axel pulled over showing his very hard, long, thick cook. Roxas couldn't help but stair and think how is that going to fit in me. "Like what you see Roxy," Roxas blushed more. "Why don't you suck it?" The small teen eyes when wide as Axel said in fount of him. Roxas moved in between Axel's legs and opened his mouth. He took the tip in his mouth and started to suck lightly. Axel grabbed the back of Roxas head and made him take more in. Roxas started sucking harder as he started to bob his head. "That good," Axel said as he pulled Roxas off of his dick. Then he pushed the other on to his back and put his tool to the blonde's tight opening. Axel started to push in slowly making Roxas close his eye's in pain. "Relax it will hurt a lot less." Axel said as he was all the way in.

"Easy for you to say," Roxas started to rock his hips a little to help with the pain. Axel started to move slowly. The pain started to be replaced with pleasure. Roxas moaned loud as Axel hit his prostate dead on. Axel grinned then started to slam into Roxas spot.

"You so tight," Axel said as he went harder. With each thrust Roxas got tighter. Axel could tell he was getting close so he grabbed Roxas hard dripping tool and started to pump him with his trust.

"I'm going to…" Roxas moaned as he coved his back off the bed.

"Then cum,"

"MASTER!" With that Roxas came all over his chest. Axel got two more thrusts in before filling Roxas. Roxas's eyes went wide at the feeling of hot cum moving inside him. Axel dragged his finger down Roxas's cum covered chest then licked it. Axel licked his lips and looked Roxas over. His eyes where half shut, lips a little swollen, cheeks red, and coved his sweat and cum. With one look Axel was hard again. He pulled out and sat on the bed.

"You have two choses; one suck me off or two get on your hands and knees and we will get started on round two.

"Two," Roxas did as he was told and got on his hands and knees. Axel looked at the opening to see his seed drip out. Axel put his to the opening and started to push in. This time all Roxas felt was pleasure. Roxas arms gave out as Axel thrust.

"Your still so tight," Axel flipped Roxas onto his back and put his legs on his shoulders. Axel started going as deep as he could. Roxas moaned louder as Axel slammed into him. Roxas couldn't take it anymore and screamed Axel's name as he came so hard it even got on his face. The feeling of Roxas clenching around him made him feel him again. Axel pulled out and looked down at Roxas to see that he was out cold. Axel got up and grab a wet rag then cleaned his little pet up before getting in bed with him.

**The end!**

**ROXAS: Now you had me raped! What wrong with you?**

**KISHI: Roxas it's not rape if you go for more right after words.**

**ROXAS: Shut up!**

**KISHI:*mad* Axel!**

**ROXAS: *eyes go wide* *starts running***

**AXEl: *Picks Roxas up and taking him back over***

**KISHI: that idea you had that I said no to go ahead. But you're cleaning up the mess.**

**AXEl: YAY! *gose through a dark portal***

**KISHI: bye I hope you like the chapter. Please comment and rate! **


End file.
